


She'll Love It

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [89]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU- Lexi Never Dies, AU- Stefan Never Dies, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Plec loves killing all my faves huh?, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 89 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Lexi & Stefan with the prompt: You can tell me anything.





	She'll Love It

“You have something on your mind,” Lexi tells her friend as she looks over at him. She knows Stefan too well and can’t stand the thought of him having to bottle stuff in. 

“Nothing- yeah nothing it’s all good,” Stefan promises his friend as he continues to run his fingers over the object in his right pocket. 

“You know you can tell me anything right? How many decades have we been friends I mean come on if something is on your mind I’m your girl just say it.” Lexi insists knowing she’ll have to press a bit to get Stefan to tell her what’s on his mind. 

“I bought a ring,” Stefan tells her quickly before he takes a box out of his pocket where he’d been messing with it. He holds it out for Lexi to take which she eagerly does.

Opening up the box Lexi lets out a whistle. “That’s quite the ring and for Elena- you guys are there?”

“We’ve talked before about the future before like a distant future and all that but I saw the ring in a shop window and I just… I don’t know. It felt so perfect and then I realized why wait we’ve been together since high school. She’s the love of my life.” Stefan tells her it all coming out in one breath.

Lexi takes the ring out of the box and puts it on her ring finger before she turns her hand to catch it in the light. “Any girl would probably pass out if you gave her a ring this gorgeous. I bet Elena cries for at least 10 minutes maybe even 20.”

“Lexi don’t put that on-” Stefan stops though before he looks at it on her finger. “It looks way better on someone’s hand they should model them for you. She really is going to like it.”

“Well just call me a hand model then,” Lexi tells him before she holds her hand out to him. She lets out a fake gasp and puts a hand over her mouth. “Oh Stefan it’s perfect I can’t wait to marry you and have 15 babies with you!”

“We settled on 2 to 3 but the enthusiasm is good,” Stefan tells her with a smile. “So it’s good then you think she’s gonna like it? I was thinking about doing it tonight I really don’t think I have much waiting left in me you know?”

“Do it tonight make her dinner and get down on one knee after dessert,” Lexi tells him before she puts the ring in the box and hands it back over. “You two are good for each other. I’m happy that after all the pain you’ve been through you get to do this part after everything you’ve been through.”

“She made me think I really do deserve it and I’m so happy that I found her,” Stefan tells her with a smile.

“We all know you’re so grateful for Elena now come on epic proposal dinner isn’t going to cook itself! Just so you know if she says no we’ll be out of town by tomorrow morning catching as many rock concerts as we can before you turn all old and wrinkly.” Lexi tells him giving her friend a playful shove.

“So you think she won’t then?” Stefan asks with a raised brow as he gets up.

“I know she will,” Lexi tells him with a smile. “She loves you Stefan and I know she can’t wait to spend the rest of her life with you.”


End file.
